The Sooner Nation
The Sooner Nation http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=2301 is a very large and older nation with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Sooner Nation work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. The government is structured similarly to a constitutional monarchy but with the Ol' Ball Coach as head of state. Sooner Nation gained its independence on August 11, 2006 - a few months after World War 3 lead to all major countries collapsing into minor city states. Before then, Sooner Nation was in a state formerly known as Oklahoma and the capital of Sooner nation is the city of Norman, where the University of Oklahoma was founded in 1890. Oklahoma was a state from 1907 to 2006, just shy of it's centinial celebration. Its head of state is the Ol' Ball Coach, who is assisted by a staff who are loyal to the Sooner traditions. History Sooner Nation has had a long history, though most of its modern history started after World War III aka GW. Early History The 5 Civilized Tribes See Wikipedia:Five Civilized Tribes| State of Oklahoma World War 3 aka Great War The Great War started and ended with a boom. The United States of America was attacked by nuclear weapons by Al-Queda terrorists who used "stolen" nukes to destroy every major city and kill many Americans. Due to America's technology quotent, the USA was able to either shoot down most of the nuclear missles with a satellite-based laser defense system and the SHIELD system. However the damage was done and the US government crumbled. The countries that hide and protected the terrorists were nuked by the defenses of the USA. Birth of Sooner Nation In late spring after World War 3, a small band of refugees from Tulsa came to Norman and built the Sooner nation on the grounds of the University of Oklahoma. The people came to the ruins ad the location is centrally located and near old access routes for transportation and travel. Being known as the Heartland of America before the Great War, the SoonerNation had numerous manufacturing facilities open and available for use. The people of the Sooner nation have also a high level of education thereby increasing the income levels of the nation. Many jobs in the land offer some of the highest pay when compared against nations of similiar size. Geography Sooner Nation now comprises most of the former state of Oklahoma, encompassing Norman, and the old outlying ruins of Oklahoma City's suburbs, and the lower half of Tulsa. The borders encompass most of the former state of Oklahoma and is slowly reaching into the State of Texas to begin the great purge of the Southern Menace. Government The government of Sooner Nation is structured much like a constitutional monarchy, but the Ol' Ball Coach is the head of state instead of a king or queen. There is an elected assistant coach and a team staff. Economy The of Sooner Nation is strong, but not as strong as it could be since it is a relatively young nation. While the government does have a high taxation rate, the nation by investing a great deal of it into technology, greatly improves the income that the citizens make anyways. Recent massive purchases in technology has lead to amazing economy increases. Demographics Population The population of Sooner Nation is over 20,000. Recent events have made it go up and down a lot recently, but on the most part it is a middle-sized nation. Of course, the many trade and technological benefits mean that most of the Sooner nation citizens do live quite well. Ethnicity and Race Most residents of Sooner Nation are Amerindian as the country is located in old Indian Territory. However, Sooner Nation is very welcoming in terms of immigration. It has an open border policy, but in order for the immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Religion The official religion of Sooner Nation is Mixed. Most of the Sooner Nation citizens are various Native American faiths, Christian faiths, and others. A national census has not been performed to check the percentages of each religion. Language Sooner Nation has two official languages - English, which is used on most official documents, and Cherokee, which is the most commonly spoken language. In addition, a great number of Sooner Nation citizens speak English because it is an international language. Spanish is another popular second language among this country. Sports Sooner Nation has participated in several international sport competitions of various types with the Sooner Nation Sooners, but with little success... Improvements Sooner Nation owns a harbor, 5 Banks, 5 Factories, 2 Clinics, 1 Foreign Ministries & 5 Stadiums. Recent Headlines The The Sooner Nation recently finished building it's first nuclear weapon on February 9, 2007. The nuclear program was used to defend freedom against Kyros of Zero_One, a nuclear rogue that threatened OIN. After being on the receiving end of a nuclear attack, the Sooner Nation is rebuilding and will regain all pre nuke levels shortly. National Anthem O-K-L-A-H-O-M-A | Our chant rolls on and on! | Thousands strong join heart and song | In alma mater's praise. | Of campus beautiful by day and night.| Of colors proudly gleaming red and white. | 'Neath a western sky OU's chant will never die. | Live on University!| Role in Golden Sabres Government Currently SoonerNation is the diplomat to the GPA for the Golden Sabres. Previous Alliances Role in Viridian Entente Government SoonerNation was the Minister of Intelligence Services for the Viridian Entente. All matters regarding alliance security are handled by the MOIS. Recently Sooner unearthed a spy ring attempting to join the VE in attempts to sour relations with former WUT allies. Wars Fought GW2 During GW2, the SoonerNation and it's people fought along side TypoNinja of the Viridian Entente to anarchy one nation and continue to fight even while anarchied by multiple attacks. The mistakes made during this war would not be repeated during the next war. GW3 During GW3, SoonerNation fought along side several nations and managed to anarchy 4 nations and still send out aid to smaller nations trapped in deadly wars. While only losing 300 Infra during the war, the SoonerNation's elite air force, known as the Ruffneks, destroyed every opponents air force and causing well over 2000 damage to enemy infrastructure. See also *Golden Sabres *Viridian Entente External links * http://cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=35639 Nation National Factbook Category:Nations